The Compass
by GypsyPrincessNRM
Summary: Post DMC. Jack faces life after Elizabeth's betrayal and Elizabeth deals with herself in that betrayal and what to do next. Davy Jones continues the search for his heart and all three will collide as they each have to decide what is most important to each
1. Prologue

**The Compass**

**by GypsyPrincessNRM **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters. Just a piece of foof floating in my brain.**

**A/N: This is the first time I've posted a fic. So - please review honestly. Special Thanks to my beta Araeph!  
**

Prologue

He ran his fingers over the carved wood of his _Pearl_, memorizing the feel of it with his fingers. How often did a man get to intimately caress his coffin? He would enjoy this moment, he decided. And why not? Why not go out enjoying it and fighting, rather than being terrified and fighting? He knew he would loose. But it was what had to be done. It was the only way. That damn compass had finally starting working for him again at the precise moment he had hoped it wouldn't. MONTHS of trying to get the stupid thing to work - and it finally did. It pointed him to his death. Is that what he really wanted? Death? Jack Sparrow? No. But the compass had pointed to his ship. So. Here he was. Ready to take on this foul beastie and fight for what he wanted. Couldn't be that bad, right? _RIGHT?_ Heh. Right.

"Thank You Jack." Elizabeth - Lizzie. Another reason. That damn infuriating woman. That _beautiful_ damn infuriating woman. Another reason to stay here on this doomed ship of his. If you don't want to be tempted, don't hang around it. And oh how she had tempted him. Curious? Damn. He was curious alright. _She'll probably gloat for days about how I 'did the right thing.' Shout 'I TOLD YOU SO' to the waves._ If she made it. If they made it. His crew.

"We're not free yet, love." In more ways than from that beastie. Freedom. That's why he was here. That is why she was there, whether she admitted it or not. Peas in a Pod they were.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." _There she goes! Already starting with the gloating. Poor Will. There will be no living with her after this_ - His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the feel of a woman's lips on his. He froze a moment before responding. That beautiful damn infuriating woman was kissing him. And he realized that the compass hadn't been pointing to his beloved _Pearl_ but to a different kind of treasure.

She kissed him passionately, not actually intending to enjoy it. But as she felt his lips move over hers she felt an unfamiliar knot form deep inside her. It was a different kind of knot than the tiny one that formed when Will kissed her. His tongue ran over her lips and inside she cried. She had already made up her mind. She HAD to do this. But it was going to be harder then she thought. _Maybe - just maybe that damn compass was on to something. No. No. It was just a stupid compass. It was Jack Sparrow's compass. Everyone knew the damn thing was broken. But. It did point us to the chest. No. God damnit. No. This has to be done._ She enjoyed the kiss a moment longer and then pushed that part of her out of the way and locked it in a hidden place in her heart and mind. She felt the lock click and realized she had just locked Jack to the mast. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. She opened her eyes and expected him to look surprised or even angry. But a small smile formed on his lips. Those Lips. _Stop it!_

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?" She took a deep breath and tried to convince herself.

"I'm not sorry." _Maybe just one more moment -_ she leaned in to taste him again but stopped. She knew. Knew that if she so much as touched him again she would unlock him and damn the consequences.

"Pirate." It was like an intimate caress, that one word. It was almost like he was - proud of her. Or saying 'I told you so.' But either way, it touched her. She turned and walked away. She would make him a hero. She would never tell. Never. And someday that piece of herself she'd locked away would have to die. Just like he was about to.

He pulled the telescope away from his eye and sighed as he saw the last bit of one of his greatest ventures sink under the tentacles of the Kraken. The _Pearl_. It had been a feat raising that beautiful beast from the depths.He had heard the stories of the adventures of that ship and it's crew. He had gained many of his own crewmembers as a result of the _Pearl _sailing again. Ah, but to have Jack Sparrow - that was the greatest prize of all. He would have preferred him on crew - slowly watching him become the ship. But knowing his fate in the belly of the Kraken was almost as satisfying.

"Jack Sparrow. Our debt is settled."

"The Captain goes down with his ship." That _was_ surprising. Jones had always taken Jack to be less - honorable - than that. After all, their history together had proven that on more than one occasion.

"Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil." The devil. _He_ was the 'devil.' The nightmare of so many sailors. No one, not even '_Captain _Sparrow - Something wasn't right. Something felt - wrong - somehow. This was too easy. Everything fell into place too quickly for dealings with Jack.

"Open the chest! Open the chest, I need to see it!" The crew members rushed the precious chest to their captain and laid it down. Davy Jones pried it open, his tentacles curling in anticipation. His breath stilled as he gazed into the empty box. _No. NO! Not that._

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow!" The wind pick up his cries and the whole sea heard. And it churned for its master.

A sudden wind rattled the shack, causing Tia to open her eyes. She tilted her head to one side and listened for a moment before she reached for her stones and shells and shook them in her hands. _Destiny_. That wind brought whispers of the destiny she saw before. Raising her hands over her head, she threw the items onto the well worn table. A small smile painted her face as she saw their story. Her eyes found those of the man sitting across the room from her.

"It. Is time." She smiled again and tossed this ghost man an apple as she got up and walked from the room. It was time.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Compass**

**By Gypsy PrincessNRM**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Pirate of the Caribbean nor the characters. **

**Chapter 1**

Jack had always considered the possiblity that he might face death by drowning. But he had always assumed it would be his first love that filled his lungs and stole his breath. He had imagined the weight of the sea pressing down on him like an over zealous lover and wooing him to stay with her forever. There would be little resistance of course, once she fully wrapped her seaweed arms around him and pulled him deeper inside of herself. But he was resisting now. Fighting with everything he had in him. He was _not_ going to die being choked by the slime that coated the inside of the Kraken's belly. A slime, Jack was becoming certain, that helped to _slowly_ digest whatever was left swimming around in this hell. His whole body burned and itched. He flung around trying to find some kind of air pocket or somewhere to drive the sword that he still clung to. Every so often something would brush his skin as it floated by. Pieces of wood, cloth and - bodies brushed by, fellow victims to the beastie. Jack kept fighting, but his lungs were burning. Had been for quite a long while. But he didn't dare open his mouth or inhale and get that foul slime farther inside his body. The burning sensation grew stronger and Jack knew his time was about up. He flung his arm out in front of him and waved his sword around like a mad man. Hoping. Praying it would miraculously hit the side of his captor and he could carve his way to his lover the sea. But there was no solid mass - nothing but more slime and a body of what used to be a man. Jack pulled away from the decaying corpse and fell into the blackness that surrounded him.

_There was rum. Thank whatever god there was to thank that there was rum. Rum and a pretty English girl. He used to dream of this. A secluded island - a beautiful virgin, ready for the plucking - and, most importantly a never ending flow of rum. But the fantasy was greatly tainted by the fact that he was here - for a second time - knowing that the devil himself had taken his precious ship. Again. This is _**_not_**_ what he had in mind when he bargained with Davy Jones to raise the Pearl for him. Surely Jones would extend his 'loan' time because of the mishap. Of course. Jones was a reasonable fellow. Wasn't he?_

_'Damn - thinking too much. Need more rum.' Jack took another swig of his favorite drink and watched as the proper Miss Swann ran around their bonfire, singing her pirate song. _

_"Come on, Jack! Sing with me! YOU are the pirate, after all - not me!" She ran over to him and grabbed his hands and pulled, laughing and looking like some sea nymph. He stood and tried to pull her into his arms but she pulled away and danced around the fire again. Jack had no choice but follow - with his rum. _

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. __  
__We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, __  
__Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. __  
__Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, __  
__Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." Jack laughed as he shouted the words out with Elizabeth. _

_"I LOVE this song! And really bad eggs... Ha. When I get the Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew; and we'll sing it all the time!" Jack flopped onto the sand, drinking more of his rum. It surprised him to see Elizabeth settle in next to him, pressing up close to his side. _

_"You'll be positively the more fearsome pirate to sail the Spanish Main." _

_"Not just the Spanish Main. The whole ocean ... the whole world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and deck and sails. That's what a ship needs ... but what a ship is -- what the Black Pearl really is ...is freedom." _

_Freedom. _

_She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman - a woman who wanted to be in the arms of a man. And if he had his way HE would be that man. _

_"I have faith in you." _

_'Damn' _

_"Want to know why?" She had faith in him. _

_"Do tell, dearie." _

_"Curiosity. You're going to want it." She leaned in closer; he could feel her breath against his weather-worn cheek. "A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist." _

_'I'm trying.' God in heaven and the Devil in hell knew he was trying to resist her as she leaned in closer. Nearly touching him. _

_"You're going to want to know... what it tastes like." THAT'S IT! His control hung by a small thin piece of thread. _

_"I _**_do_**_ want to know what it tastes like" He swayed a little closer._

_"But - seeing as you're a good man I know you will _**_never_**_ put me in a position that would compromise my honor." _

_'Don't you wish' he thought as he leaned in closer, raising his hand to tangle his fingers in her strawberry blonde curls. _

_He watched as she walked away. To freedom. To Will Turner. Leaving him locked to his ship. Alone. To face death. Leaving only the memory of her sweet taste on his lips. She walked away. _

"Elizabeth!" Jack woke with a start. _I must be dead._ He was no longer swimming in slime. His lungs were no longer screaming for air. He still felt a slight burning on his skin - in his eyes. He drew a deep breath, trying desperately to make his eyes focus so he could see his fate for all eternity.

_Thump. Step. Thump. Step._

He knew that sound - _what is it what is it what is it? _Not good. He knew that. Not good.

"So, that is where your heart lies, eh Jack? Elizabeth?" Jack turned his head to the side, his eyes coming into focus.

"Nice of you to rejoin us, Jack. We have a bit of business to take care of." Davy Jones laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' so you can't take nothin' from me. **

**A/N: Well I sent this chapter to my beta a week and a half ago and haven't gotten anything back yet. But I wanted to post so you all could keep reading! Thanks for the reviews! Yipee! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done by this weekend. I'm a lil slow goin right now cuse I'm really busy. But it's coming. I'll repost the beta copy once I get it back – enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat on the porch outside of Tia Dalma's home watching the fireflies flit around her. So much had happened in the last few days - it was almost too much to take in. She sipped the warm drink that Tia had made for her again. She wasn't really sure what it was, but she liked it. Elizabeth suspected that there was rum in the mixture though. Will had declared he didn't care for Tia's drink - and probably wouldn't approve of Elizabeth having it if he knew about the rum. _Will wouldn't approve. _She shuddered in the warm night. Things had been - difficult between her and William Turner the past few days. He was distant and sharp with her and when he wasn't - when he put his arm around her or kissed her - Elizabeth felt empty and uneasy. She kept telling herself that it was just the stress of everything going on. Finding Barbosa alive. Planning a dangerous trip to the ends of the earth. Finding a ship. Loosing the _Pearl_. Loosing Jack. _Jack. _A sharp pain filled her chest and stomach and tears welled up in her eyes. She HAD done the right thing. Hadn't she? Of course. It was the only way. What was the loss of one ship and one life verses one ship and a handful of lives? Certainly that balanced - _But it was Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who made you feel alive and free. The one who could read you like an open book and offered priceless things like adventure and passion and - freedom. Jack - who made fire burn inside of you when you kissed him and could make you feel like a million butterflies lived inside of you just by glancing your way. _SHUT UP! Elizabeth held her head tightly between her hands and squeezed, trying to suffocate the thoughts that plagued her more often the she would admit. _You have to go away! I locked you up. I locked you up tight and left you to die. I left you - to - die. Just like I did to him. _

"Please. Just leave me alone." She whispered to herself. "I have to forget. Move on."

"Why bother looking for 'im den Miss Swann? If you just gonna forget? Why sail under a man you hate ta de end of de earth for a man you gonna forget? What the point in dat -Miss Swann?" Elizabeth sat up sharply as she heard the smooth spicy voice of Tia behind her. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut willing the tears to stop so the other woman wouldn't see.

"I know it is 'im you cry for every night, 'Lizbeth. It is 'im in de farway look them eyes get when you dink no one watches. An' it is 'im in de smile dat is on your face while you dream. I know. It is nothing to be - guilty about Miss Swann. But it is foolish ta try to pretend it is not dere." Tia was sitting next to Elizabeth now. Her voice low and soft.

"I love Will." Elizabeth whispered, more to herself then anyone else.

"Yes. You do love dat boy. But, are you _in_ love wit 'im? Do you want ta grow old wit 'im - a blacksmith wife. Landlocked and only being able to watch the ships sail ta dat horizon. De sea - she is in you just as much as she is in our Jack Sparrow. She always been part of you an' she always will." Elizabeth suddenly smelled the salty freshness of the sea instead of the musty heavy smell of the bayou. She shook her head and it was gone - like a fog retreating off the sea. Lingering for a moment then slowly fading away. She turned and looked at Tia - confusion and uncertainty filling her eyes. Then her face hardened and she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"Of - of course I am _in_ love with Will. I have always loved him. Since the day we found him. I loved him then as I do now."

"Yes. Dat is true. You love 'im de same way you loved 'im when you were a little girl. Like de brother you were denied."

"No. No it is more then that! It grew and it changed. It is deeper then that." Her words seemed weak and unsure, even to her own ears.

"When did dat change? As you got older and started seein' 'im as a man? Or. When you saw 'im dere to rescue you - wit 'is sword an' surrounded wit pirates and oder forbidden dings?" Elizabeth stared at her. She didn't move but her eyes widened and realization filled them. "William Turner was a forbidden adventure. But once de adventure was over and you settled into a normal life again was it enough? It may have been 'Lizbeth, but den you come back to Jack Sparrow an' de sea call you again and you dive deeper into a life dat is full of adventure and passion and - " Tia stopped and cocked her head to one side willing the other woman to finish.

"Freedom." Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes. An' freedom. It call to you as much as de sea- don't it?" Elizabeth worried her lower lip between her teeth and griped her mug till her knuckles went white. "Wat do you really want, 'Lizbeth Swann? Wat fill dat passionate 'eart wit joy and a sense of belonging and peace? Where do ya feel de most like yourself? Ya answer dat question an' you answer the de question dat 'as been eatin' your insides since ya left Jack chained ta 'is own ship ta die." Fear flooded Elizabeth.

"How do you know that," she snapped. She hadn't so much as whispered what had happened out loud to the night breeze. Would Tia have told the others? Would they all know what she did? They would never forgive her for feeding their beloved leader to the Kraken.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth's voice was low and hard. Tia smiled and laughed,showing off her black teeth.

"Der girl. I know many dings dat no one else in de whole of de big world knows. Secrets find dem selves ta my door 'n I harbor dem, like beautiful ships waitin' for de tide ta welcome dem home again."

"So. No one else knows?" Elizabeth whispered to the night - not daring to face Tia.

"Nay. Only you 'n me 'n Jack course."

"Was I wrong? Was it wrong what I did? It was the only way I could see that -" Tia cut off the girls rambling questions with her hand.

"Right or wrong I do not know. Wat I do know is twas destiny. Twas meant to be. Long before you or even Jack came into dis life de fates, dey knew you would betray dat man wit a kiss an' lock 'im to de ship 'e sold 'is own soul for. So, de question is not if it be right or wrong. But de question is - wat do ya do next? Do ya forget Jack Sparrow and go back to de life you planned for ya self wit William Turner? Or..."

"What does it matter? If my life is already planned out for me by these so called 'fates?"

"Ah, sweet lil girl. Ya know very little of de fates. Dey always offer a choice. De know where you will be in de very end - but how ya get der...dat is ya choice. How dey get der entertainment. Why let us foolish creatures run around if dey know all dat we will do? So...it is a point of choice girl. Go on wit de life ya planned. Or go help find da man dat haunts ya dreams an' 'eart an' see wat de fates may 'ave in store for ya. You may still end up wit William Turner. I do not know de end. But are ya willin' to risk dat - to tempt de fates to give ya someting else?" Tia got up and left Elizabeth with that challenge and her own thoughts. Elizabeth's eyes focused again on the small fireflies blinking around her. What did she want? Where did she belong? _Could _she go back to a proper and normal life in Port Royal? Abandon the sea and adventures and danger and dark eyed, cocky Pirates? Deep inside she knew the answer already. It was just a matter of facing that answer for real and doing something about it. She buried her head in her hands and sat there for a while all the thoughts and questions whirling around in her head. Finally she took a deep breath and stood. Holding her head high she walked back to the door of Tia's small home. Without another thought she threw the door open forcing the three men who sat around the table to look up at her. Her eyes floated over those faces. Barbossa, his eyes full of arrogance. A small smirk playing on his lips. Gibbs, his eyes heavy with suspicion and grief but still with a light of hope. Will, his jaw set in determination and his eyes weary and slightly hurt. She held his gaze for a moment, seeing the questions he was asking her. She pushed away the small tentacles of guilt that started wrapping themselves around her and walked into the room.

"Gentlemen, I fear we have debated and talked enough. If we are going to find Jack we need not to sit around here and _talk_ about the best way to do it. We need to do it. We're damn pirates aren't we? Steal a bloody ship. There is bound to be one around somewhere. But we are wasting time. Let's go get Jack back." The three men looked at each other, each with their own thoughts and emotions flitting across their features. Tia sat in the shadows, her fingers playing over the necklace she lightly held in her hands and smiled. Yes. It was destiny. This girl - she would face her destiny now as would each of the men who sat around her table. Now, this would be an entertaining trip for those fates. Yes, an interesting trip indeed.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I wasn't happy with it and then I lost my internet connection. Anyway – enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, you all are so kind! **

Chapter 3

"So, let me get this strait. You figures that since I once held your spooned out thump thump in my dirty lil fingers I may have a good notion to the where abouts now and you were kind enough to force me out of that foul beastie of yours to threaten me with death – again – so you can get you broken heart back into a chest that you will once again burry and never see again. That right?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the Devil of the Sea and cocked his head to one side trying to comprehend all this. It was crazy – even for Jack to believe.

Davy Jones forced his mouth up at the corners, making what Jack guessed was his version of a smile.

"That's just about it Jack. But you see, this time – if you don't deliver I will take care of you myself. I won't be trustin' anybody or anything to dispose of you but me. You cause far too many problems to keep you around, Jack Sparrow."

"Sooo – if I return your heart to you – my debt is paid? No more nasty black things on my hands or beasties eatin' my ships?" Jack smiled, his gold teeth a little less shiny after being coated with Kraken goo. This could turn out to be not so bad. Two birds and a stone so to speak. He could get Jones off his back and have some lovely revengy type moments with the dear Norrington, the nasty bloke. After all he is the only one who could have the thing. Will would have gloated and then stabbed the thing the moment he got his noble hands on it. Doing the right thing and blah blah blah. So. Norrington it was. Oh what fun that would be. Ruin Norrington – again – and get the damn organ back to it's place in the ground. Then he could go to Tia and find a way to get his ship back –

Jacks pleasant daydreams of having his life returned to him were interrupted by Jones quiet but harsh laughter.

"Ah, Jack. _If_ you get my heart back to me within the guidelines I give you, I will release you to plunder and gift the entire ocean with chaos without having to worry about your debt to me. However – if you fail to meet my strict requirements I will do with you as I please. Once, you return my heart of course."

"What, exactly, are these 'guidelines' and 'requirements' pray tell?" Jones did that smile like thing with his lips again and waved his hand – er – claw to someone or something behind Jack. Three of Jones' deformed crew members stepped forward.

"This is your crew, three of my own loyal ones. They have been with me for a very long time. There is a small boat for you tethered to ours. You will take the boat and the crew and go get my heart and return it to me, off the coast of Isla de Roto Corazones." Jack smiled. The fates really did love him. This was too easy. He got a boat and a crew – much more then he expected from the fiend.

"Ah, Mate – your heart you will have again. And I will have my life and we will never have to lay our pretty lil eye balls on each other ever again. We can put this whole nasty lil bit to sleep and never think on it again. You see, I knew there had to be a reasonable –"

"Do you know, Jack, what your biggest sin is? It's always assuming you know the whole picture. That you, Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain..."_

"Yes. That you know it all and the world will turn to your silly little tunes. The world never spins just for your pleasure. Just as the sea never calms or rises at _your_ command. I want my heart back, Sparrow, and you have three days to do so. In which time, if you have not done as I have asked, all the powers of hell and the sea will be loosed upon you and you will be praying, to whatever gods may still hear you pitiful cries, to be put back inside of the Kraken for eternity. You understand me, Sparrow? _Three Days._ No extensions, no leeway, no forgivness. The only reason you are even getting a second chance is because you believe that you had bested me. Even though you were doomed to die in the belly of the beast, you knew, that the heart was gone. You had hurt old Davy Jones more then he had hurt you. But Jack Sparrow, _no one_ gets away with deceiving me. Three days, Sparrow. Three days till your hell begins." Jones turned and limped out of the room, leaving Jack with the three 'men.' Jack started after Jones for a moment, then thought better of it and turned quickly to his crew.

"Well. Alright then. Listen here, you dogs – er –uh- Catfish. We have three days to do the impossible. Get to the ship – er – boat – and make her ready to sail. And get me a map! Get moving! We don't have all the time in the world – ok maybe YOU do – but I don't! Move!" The three crew members stood for a moment staring at Jack before shuffling off and about the duties he'd spit out at them. As soon as they were out of the room Jack brought his hands over his face. What a mess he was in this time. Who knew where they were now and who knew where Norrington was and if he even still had that damn heart. And to be honest – Jack had never heard of a place called Isla de Roto Corazones. Three days - a week maybe - but three days? Jack suddenly wished that all the stories told about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow were 100 true, rather then 75 – ok, ok – 20. He didn't know how to get out of this one. But he'd do his damn best to try. Go out fighting – again. He put on his best cocky pirate face and walked out to the deck of the _Flying Dutchmen_. He was headed toward the side of the ship where he saw his so-called crew, when he heard his name in hushed tones right behind him.

"Jack. Jack come here please. Before you go. Please Jack." Turning around Jack found himself looking once again into the eyes of his former crewmember and friend, Bill Turner. Jack paused and then casually meandered toward Bootstrap.

"Will – do you know if Will is alright?" Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of the whelp. That whelp – who was probably getting cozy right now with Elizabeth. Smugly doing the right thing and bedding his wife. How long did they wait, Jack wondered, before they finally wed.

"Jack?"

"Your dear, noble, Son is, to the best of my knowledge, safe and sound in the arms of his not so noble bonny lass quite happy." Jack turned to walk away, but the older Turner stopped him again.

"If you see him again, Jack, tell him give up the idea of trying to save me. Tell him to live his life, not risk it on the behalf of an old man who left him behind for a life of sin and lusts. Tell him for me Jack?"

"I do not plan on seeing the whelp and his lass again if I can help it, Bootstrap." Bill's eyes were suddenly filled with more sorrow then was already there. So Jack continued, "But, if I were to run into him someday, before he does something noble and foolish again, I will pass the message on." Bootstrap Bill gave him a watery smile and backed away from Jack.

"Thank You," he whispered. Jack turned and sought out the men who were to be his crew. One of them walked across the deck to him.

"Mr. Sparrow –"

"**_Captain _**Sparrow."

"The boat is ready. We are just waiting for you."  
"Well, then let's get on. Let's go find my horizon…"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long!! I had a bit of writers block for this chapter, but then last night it all just came to me! It hasn't been betaed (any takers?) but I am pleased w/ it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the _Destino_, the ship that had found it's way into the hands of the _Pearl's_ small crew. She was fairly certain that Tia had something to do with the timely arrival of this 'abandoned' ship that had suddenly appeared at the mouth of the bayou. Be that or not, she was greatful that they had a ship and were finally about to embark on their rescue mission. _The Destino _had arrived the morning after Elizabeth had insisted they get to it. Gibbs insisted that a few things be done before they set sail, however.

"On a mission as dangerous as this one we need to take every precaution necessary."

Gibbs spent a whole morning making horseshoe shapes out of pieces of this and that he found around Tia's hut and around the bayou. Then he spent all afternoon hanging these hand made horseshoes over every door in the ship. He had Pintel and Ragetti running all over the bayou trying to catch a small black cat that he had caught sight of one night. He also insisted that the crew scrape together every coin they had to buy a bottle of wine from the old lady who had a small hut behind Tia's.

"Why do we need a bottle of wine?" Will grumbled as he pressed his last coin into Gibb's fat hand. "We've got loads of rum. Marty and Cotton grabbed the extra rum barrels off the _Pearl_."

"This wine isn't for drinking, Will! It's an offerin' to the sea gods!" Gibbs rushed out the door to buy his offering.

That night the crew had a huge party. Though no one said it out loud, they all knew that there was a good chance that they would not return from this expedition. That this voyage to the ends of the earth could be the last journey they would ever make. So, the party was a rowdy one. There was a huge feast and lots of rum, of course. The men all got friendly with the women of the bayou and there was music and dancing long into the night.

Elizabeth stood back from it all, watching the pirates, the men who had become her friends and in many ways her family enjoy themselves. She laughed as Cotton's Parrot sang a song to the tune that Marty played. She smiled as she heard Gibb's telling the Bayou children many of the same stories he had whispered to her as a child. Even Barbossa, with an apple always in hand, danced and laughed tonight.

_They don't deserve to die, _she thought while watching them. They weren't bad people – not deep down. It wasn't their fault that Jack had – that he wasn't with them. And yet, they were willing to risk everything they had to get him back again. Damn the code.

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around Elizabeth's middle and pulled her back against a hard muscular chest. Lips found her neck and then fingers pushed hair away from her ear and the lips rested there.

"I know I have been distant." Will whispered. "I know we haven't been ourselves since our wedding was disrupted. But Elizabeth, I still love you." He turned her in his arms and held her face in his hands. "Despite – _whatever _– may have happened in the last weeks, I love you. I want to be your husband." His dark eyes held hers, saying so much more then the words that had just been whispered across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. She hoped he read the move as something encouraging instead of her hiding something, like she was really doing. She was afraid that he would read her eyes as much as she had been able to read his. That he would find the doubt, the guilt, the uncertainty that she was sure was there. Will took the bait and held her closer, pressing his body against hers. He brought his hands up to her cheeks again and lifted her face to his for a kiss. It started out like all of the kisses they shared, sweet and innocent. Not pushing too far, not asking too much. But then he deepened it, feeding her more passion then he ever had before, even on the eve on their interrupted wedding. Elizabeth startled and then fed the kiss back – willing herself to find the passion for Will she had once fought to control. She kissed him as if she were dying, she kissed him the way she had kissed – _Jack_. Suddenly she felt empty and sick. She pushed herself out of Will's arms and turned her back, hoping he could see it on her face, in her eye, on her body. She heard him take a deep breath and then step close behind her and felt his hands warm on her shoulders.

"I know this is all – new – between us, Elizabeth. But, and I don't want you to feel any pressure from me in anyway, but I don't know what is going to happen to us out there. I don't know how this is all going to end. None of us do. But I don't want to die before being your husband. I know it wouldn't be official, now, but I think it would be real enough in our hearts and minds. We can still have the wedding we dreamed of after all this, if we come out of it together. But for tonight, and for this voyage, I want nothing more then to be with the woman who I love, uninhibited and without restraint." He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her neck with sweet passion. "Please, Elizabeth, let's be together the way I know we both have been desiring for so long." Panic rose in Elizabeth's throat and tears burned her eyes. She figured she'd have until the end of the voyage to face this decision. She never imagined it would come now. She took several deep breaths and tried to calm herself. William was still covering her neck in gentle kisses, his hands holding her fast against his front. She could feel the evidence of how much he desired to be her husband pressing against her back.

She closed her eyes again and just felt his lips on her neck and his hands gently yet firmly holding her, his hardness pressed against her. She imagined a braided beard tickling her as the lips moved toward her collarbone and the smell of rum and spice. She imagined that the hands who turned her toward him and brushed up her back had jewels on each finger. When their lips met in a crushing passion she imagined the sound of beads clanking together as dark dreadlocks brushed her face softly. When a hand came up and covered her breast through her shirt she imagined it rough from years at sea and the arm behind it covered in tattoos and a loud scar in the shape of a "**P**." She moaned softly as she felt herself being pushed back against the wall of Tia's hut behind her. She kissed the lips back fiercely and threw her head back wantonly as those same lips traveled to nip at her earlobe and then slowly make their way back down her neck again. She imagined the back that she clung to was covered in a criss-cross of scars.

"God, Elizabeth…" Will's voice suddenly wrenched Elizabeth back to reality. She opened her eyes and saw not a Pirate with an enigmatic smile and eyes that pulled at her like the tide but the boy she had fallen in love with so many years ago. So many years back when she had still be a child. She was no longer a child. Not after being kidnapped by undead pirates and cursed Spanish gold and sea monsters and Tortuga and sailing on the most feared ship in the sea as a crew member under the most legendary Pirate of their time. Tears flowed down her cheeks at the sudden realization of the loss of her childhood. It had slipped away while she lived the adventures she had fantasized about as that lost girl. She pushed William away gently. He stood suddenly, his eyes filling with confusion at seeing her tears. He lifted a hand to wipe them away but she stopped him.

"Will. I – I can't do this. I can't let you pour your heart into to me and not be able to return mine to you with the same passion. I'm not saying this will never happen. But it cannot happen right now. It wouldn't be fair to you, Will. I'm sorry." Will stood up straighter, tightened his jaw and nodded.

"I understand." He said in a strained voice. "I would never ask you to do something you were not ready for." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, Will, for understanding." She turned to go back to the party but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"At least tell me one thing, Elizabeth." He moved around in front of her, blocking her path. "Why did you kiss him?" Elizabeth froze, her eyes flying to Will's face.

"How did you –"

"I saw you. When you were on the deck of the _Pearl_. Why did you do it and why didn't you tell me? Why have we been acting as if nothing happened?" Elizabeth licked her lips and searched for the right words. She opened her mouth several times but nothing sounded right in her mind. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she spoke.  
"I – was saying goodbye to a dear friend, Will. That's all. I knew he was staying behind and – well we had been through so much together while you were gone. It seemed – it seemed the right thing to do." She held his gaze boldly, defending herself. She hadn't told a lie. All the words that she used told a form of the truth.

"I see." Will whispered. And then he turned and walked away. She watched as he moved farther away from her and she knew that no matter what happened, things would never be the same between Elizabeth Swann and William Turner ever again. That their childhood romance had ended and it was yet to be seen if they could form something new.

Suddenly everything that had happened crashed down on her and she sank to her knees and let the tears fall freely into her hands. She let it all out – her guilt, her confused feelings for Jack, her mourning, her loss of what was there with Will, the realization of her gone childhood, her lack of knowledge about her Father's whereabouts and the stress of the last weeks. It all came out in the salt filled tears – like the water of the sea.

Time passed, though how much she wasn't sure as she finally felt her tears slow and herself calm.

"Tis time ya grieve for all dat has happened to ya, 'Lizbeth. I am proud of you gal. Now dat you have let go of da past ya can go on ta ya future." Elizabeth turned sharply as she heard the witch's voice behind her.

"How long have you been there?" She whispered. Tia smiled.

"Long enough to know ya are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready – for whatever comes ya way. Come, I have someding very special ta give ya for ya journey." Elizabeth stood and followed the woman into her strange home. Tia went to a small table in the corner of the room and picked up a heavy silver necklace. The pendent at the bottom of it was unlike anything Elizabeth had ever seen. Tia's fingers moved over the pendent and revealed it to be a locket with a music box inside which played a haunting and beautiful melody. Elizabeth stood and listened to the strange music and felt a stirring inside. She smelled the sea and felt the roll of the waves beneath her feet. She heard the crashing of the waves and heard the call of the gulls. It all seemed to wrap around her like a comforting blanket and cling to her like another skin.

Suddenly it all vanished as Tia snapped the locked shut. She smiled at Elizabeth as she placed the necklace around her.

"Dis will protect ya on ya voyage and lead ya to ya hearts desire. De sea is inside ya like it inside me and she will protect ya from harm. But ya must know that by accepting her protection ya are also accepting her terms what ever dey may be. De sea is a faithful lover, but a jealous one. So ya be faithful ta her in return." Elizabeth ran her fingers over the strange necklace feeling it cool under her fingers, like the spray of the sea on her face.

"What does that all mean exactly?"

"Dat, is not for me ta tell ya. If ya have faith enough in de sea she will tell ya. If ya are brave enough to be 'er lover ya will know. And if any one asks ya where you found that piece of fine jewelry – ya say 'twas a gift from de sea herself. Dat will be answer enough."

"But –" Tia held a hand up.

"No more will I tell ya, girl. Now, get some sleep, 'twill be a long journey for ya."

Elizabeth watched as the land slowly slipped away from sight as she fingered the necklace Tia had given her again. She still had no idea what the mystery of the necklace was all about, but the sea spoke to her now, unlike it had before. She knew it's thoughts and the comings and goings of it's tides. It all felt different out on the sea this time, unlike it had ever felt before. The sea sang it strange songs to Elizabeth Swann, just as always, but now she heard the words and knew the meaning behind their melodies.

Something warm brushed along Elizabeth's ankles and she looked down to see the small black kitten that Gibbs had insisted on bringing along for good luck. She reached down and picked it up, cuddling it to her.

"Well, Magie" She whispered to the cat "we start out on our adventure at last. The adventure to end all adventures - one way or another. It is nice to have another woman on board, even if you are just a cat." She smiled as the black female purred and snuggled deeper into her arms. "Let's go find that horizon, shall we? Let's go find Jack."


End file.
